


Mating Season

by erihan



Series: Dramatical Monsters [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorijima is turned into a demon realm by the lilim Sei, Noiz is one of those transformed, becoming the rabbit of pleasure known as a March Hare. This is loosely based on the entry in the Encyclopedia, some changes were made to fit better, also Noiz gains a sense of pleasure but not pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my dear platonic husband and my first solo fic, Monster Girl Encyclopedia is a world rich with potential to write in, so expect more stories in a monsterified Midorijima.

It all started with Toue's announcement of the opening of Platinum Jail, the young man he called his son stepped forward, revealing pure white wings and eyes that flashed, and then nothing was the same.

The first week there was chaos, the untransformed people were running through the streets in panic at the sudden changes in those around them, and those who did change stumbling around on unsteady limbs and battling new instincts. While the communication lines were still up, its pretty hard to call your family or friends when they are either distracted by the changes or busy enjoying the changes with someone else. Within a few weeks things settled down a bit, while there was still the occasional transformation or public orgy everyone seemed to have settled into their new bodies or accepted the changes in their neighbors.

Noiz supposed he was one of the lucky ones, while he did feel some discomfort at his lower legs shifting and sprouting soft cottony fur and his ears moving higher on his skull and elongating, he was spared the pain due to his condition. Instead the sensation that swept through his entire body was sheer pleasure, one that far surpassed any he had gotten before in his entire life. He had spent most of the first week exploring just how much feeling had been given to him and wound up disappointed he still couldnt feel pain, but honestly he didnt need it anymore, not when he could feel something better.

Honestly things werent so bad like this, it certainly made his fights with the old man a lot more fun, his fast legs versus Koujaku's new tengu features. Noiz wouldnt admit it aloud, but the first time the Ribster actually freaking went airborne scared the shit out of him, it had to be the fact that he was part rabbit now. It was also during that time he caught a whiff of a faint but incredibly enticing smell, someone Koujaku had been hanging out with smelled wonderful, and it wasnt Aoba. The blue haired man and another he called 'Ren' appeared to both be part dog, but neither of them was that lovely smell, it lingers in the back of his mind till he decides to go out and find the person its from. 

He starts in the area he last fought the old man, the scent is a little fresher, that person had been through the area recently. More importantly they werent with anyone, it was weird how that worked but Noiz could tell, Aoba and Ren were together, and Koujaku had a bright flowery scent on him. But the scent he was tracking was different, it smelled like alcohol, and tears, and something deep and warm that made him crave more of it. Noiz followed it through back alleys and side streets till, around a corner he came across a large gathering of people. 

Dry Juice was the same as ever, even with at least half the members sporting obviously nonhuman traits it was still bright and rowdy, a few jeered at him, but he wasnt here for them. The scent he was tracking was inside, so he simply walked past them and into the Black Needle, and there he was. Mizuki didnt appear to have changed at all, no wings or tail or even pointy elflike ears like some people had, and he was perfect. That seeming nonsense Aoba and others around him had been spouting about being able to find 'the one' now made sense, even if they had met before it wasnt like this, the bartender hadnt been anywhere near this appealing. So Noiz did the only logical thing, he kissed him.

Unsurprisingly he got slapped, Mizuki's face was flushed with embarrassment, but as it turned out he wasnt entirely against it, just the fact that the kiss happened in front of everyone. Much later when everyone else had gone home for the night they ended up making out on a couch in the backroom, Noiz was actually having to show restraint, his new instincts were calling for him to claim Mizuki before someone else did, but he wasnt sure if the other would appreciate that...

But it turns out he didnt have to worry at all, after a few minutes of just kissing Mizuki suddenly pulled him down on top of him, and was staring up with a flushed face. "...Its okay if you want to do more..." After that things were a haze of intense pleasure and warmth that he only remembered brief flashes of. Mizuki's teary and overwhelmed face, the heat and intense feeling of being connected to someone, and the slow gentle kisses they shared afterwards. 

Things didnt magically change overnight, he still got into fights with Koujaku, still couldnt feel pain and so got injured carelessly, still played Rhyme to feel pain. However now he actually had someone to come home to, even if he had to endure Mizuki scolding him about Rhyme and other things he did, he could even say he was happy. There were rumors going around the new leader of the island planned to spread the monsterification outwards to the rest of the world, so everyone could be happy, no bothersome morals or prejudices. Noiz looked forward to seeing his family again for the first time, maybe Theo would be a rabbit too.

**Author's Note:**

> The translated entry to read about the type of monster Noiz became, their bodies have an aphrodisiac effect so even kissing them will make a desired partner want to do it right away. I planned on writing out the sex scene but that didnt happen, two more stories coming up Clear/Mink and Mink/Noiz, the monsters will be kept a secret~!  
> http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/March_Hare


End file.
